


Movie Night with NCT

by Lapin_Calins



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapin_Calins/pseuds/Lapin_Calins
Summary: Being an idol can be tiring, which is why Taeil figures all the members deserve to get a goodnights sleep, but they have other plans.





	

The members of NCT were comfy; all of them cocooned in blankets or snuggled into couch cushions, enjoying a drama that Taeyong had been excitedly talking about all week. Finally they had all had enough time in their busy schedules to settle down and watch it, much to Taeyongs’ delight. They had been watching for quite a while, binge watching the show that had all of them hooked. All the members chatted quietly about this and that, about what they liked and what they didn’t, but the leader was keeping an eye on the clock. It wasn’t too late yet, but it was getting there. Taeil’s eyes were beginning to droop, so the leader fidgeted with the remote, eager to watch just one last episode before the eldest sent them off prematurely. Everyone had begun to settle down; shifting this way and that, mumbles of annoyance from Doyoung as Ten accidentally kicked him trying to readjust his pillows. A sheepish smile appeared on the Thai boys face as he leaned against his accidental victim, a peace offering which the Korean boy accepted with a roll of the eyes as the two turned to the TV. By the end of the episode, the excited chatter had begun again, mostly from Ten and Johnny. Ten had gotten tired of Doyoungs’ sarcastic comments in response to all of the characters actions and had moved to snuggle against Johnny instead, switching places with Jisung. No one knew quite how the maknae had convinced Taeyong to let him and Chenle stay up with their hyungs, but there the two Dream members sat, squished between several hyungs, eyes glued to the screen. Because of this, Taeyong earned the occasional disapproving glance from Taeil, but he stuffed his mouth with popcorn instead and ignored the guilt the other was trying to draw out of him. Turning swiftly to the eldest that relaxed into the cushions beside him, Taeyong put his hand on Taeils’ arm, eyes pleading, the slightest pout forming on his lips.  
“No.”  
“I haven't even said anything yet!”  
“You want to watch another episode, and it’s late.”  
“But most of us don’t have schedules tomorrow, and you need to live a little, hyung.”  
Standing up, Taeyong cleared his throat to catch the attention of all his dongsaengs and hyungs alike, and spoke up confidently. “Everyone, I am your leader, and as such, I am to know your limits. I believe that we all could watch one more episode, yes?” Taeyong inquired with his chest puffed out and his shoulders squared. As choruses of ‘yes hyung’ were shouted out and an enthusiastic “Yeah!” from Chenle and Ten, he tried to ignore the glare he could feel Taeil burning through the back of his skull. As he swung around, arms crossed triumphantly, he immediately wished he could turn away from the disappointed and angry gaze of his hyung. While the others watched this battle between the leader and the eldest, Taeil observed Taeyong shrink slightly, his shoulders slumping as he began to fidget with the sleeves of his pajama shirt.  
“Hyung…” The leader trailed off, puppy eyes regarding him hopefully as he took his last and hopefully successful attempt at convincing his hyung.  
Sighing in defeat, Taeil nodded and slumped back into the couch cushions, pulling a blanket over his face to block out the light from his tired eyes. The other members all let out a breath they didn’t know they had been holding in when Taeyong jumped forward and hugged the lump under the fluffy blanket, spewing out thanks and pulling the lump onto his lap. Chenle let out an excited screech and bounced excitedly on the opposite couch, much to Doyoungs annoyance, and Taeil groaned exasperatedly from under the covers. Retrieving the remote from between the cushions and settling his head on WinWin’s shoulder, Yuta pressed play and the fast paced intro music began, and everyone settled back into comfortable positions. 

When the episode had ended, the members began to stir, excited chatter starting up yet again, when they were shushed by their leader. Everyone turned their eyes to Taeyong, only to see that Taeil was deeply asleep, face relaxed and head resting against Taeyong's chest. Nudging Yuta slightly with his foot to start another episode, the younger complied and shuffled around, unsure of where the control had gotten to in the last half hour. The hunt for the remote began while walking on eggshells so as not to wake Taeil, and Ten was quite awake and very comfortable. Johnny had found the softest blanket and Ten had managed to acquire most of the couch for himself, quite selfishly, but hey, if he was comfortable for a half hour, what did it matter? Something was out of the ordinary though, missing were Doyoung's sharp witted comments and snarky remarks, usually thrown at Yuta, to the elders annoyance. Turning his head to the other who hadn’t spoken in quite a while, he positively melted at what he saw before him. Doyoung had Chenle snuggled in his lap, head resting against his chest, and Jisung leaning on his shoulder, fast asleep. Surprisingly, the elder wasn’t irritated at having been slept on; rather he adored his dongsaengs and their adorable antics. Despite how he loved the cute display, his neck was beginning to ache from the weight of Jisung's mushroom head and his legs were beginning to fall asleep from under Chenle. Seeing Doyoung's silent plea for help, he tossed off the blanket that had wrapped around him and reached over to the maknae, shaking his shoulder gently. 

“Jisung-ah, it’s time for bed,”  
Ten switched to patting his back to rouse the sleepy child, who sniffed in response, fists rising to rub his tired eyes. Yawning widely, Jisung stretched before slumping back against Doyoung, eyes slipping shut again.  
“No, no, none of that,” Looping an arm around the younger's waist, Ten pulled the boy over next to him and patted his cheek softly, the face of the boy on the receiving end scrunching up in annoyance. Squirming away from the elder, Jisung took a moment to blink and peer around the media room blearily. 

“Why is no one else going to bed? I'm not even tired,” The boys own body betrayed him as a louder yawn escaped his lips and he scooted closer to Doyoung again. Sighing, Ten realised the fussy maknae wasn’t going to listen, so he swept the boy up in his arms bridal style and strode out of the room, the child sputtering in embarrassment after being carried from the room like someone much younger than his age. Doyoung massaged Chenle’s back softly as he attempted to wake the latter, but to no such luck. Sighing, he stretched his arms and cracked his neck, thankful for some respite. Lifting the boy with hands under his arms, the elder hefted him into his arms with a grunt. To his surprise, Chenle’s arms and legs wound round his middle almost instantly, latching onto him like a koala. A small smile stretched across his face as he hugged him tightly, and in response, Chenle let out a soft, contented sigh, relaxing in the elders hold. The other members had noticed the commotion coming from the other side of the room, and turned to look, now letting out aws and coos at their dongsaengs. While Doyoung tried to maneuver his way out of the room without stepping on WinWin or Jaehyun, who rested on many pillows on the floor, he might have stepped on Yuta’s hand on purpose. Oops. Snatching his wounded appendage out from underneath Doyoung’s foot, Yuta sent a glare towards his bunny-like bandmate, trying to hold in his growl of pain to prevent waking the youngest or the oldest. Sticking his tongue out at Yuta, Doyoung retreated from the room, finally having made his way out of the tangle of limbs that were his fellow members. 

“Chenle’s getting heavy” he thought, wondering about his health and if he had been eating right. They were so young yet had so many responsibilities; it made all of the members worry about them. The hall was dim but he could see where he was going, and the air of the dorm was light and comfy as they had spent the past few hours together having fun, which was so hard to fit into their daily schedules. Passing Jaemin and Jeno’s room, the door decorated with stickers, he wondered if they’d been eating well and getting enough sleep. Thinking about the health of the Dream members brought Renjun, Donghyuck, and Mark to mind as well. Jaemin was recovering nicely, and even though it pained the boy to miss their comeback, it was for the best. They all worried about how he had been progressing, caring for him as diligently as they could. Doyoung was drawn out of his thoughts by the Chinese boy shifting in his arms, becoming restless. He knew the boy was going to wake up soon from the constant movement and change of position, but they were almost to his, Renjun’s, and Jisung’s room. Meanwhile, Jisung was being nothing but difficult as Ten tried to put him to bed. He struggled to avoid being kicked in the face as the maknae swung about in his grip, a pout firmly fixed on his face.  
“Jisung, lay down”  
“Hyung, everyone else is awake, why can’t I stay up longer?’  
“ Jaemin, Jeno, and Renjun are asleep, and they’re your hyungs, so you ought to have been asleep way before them.”  
The blond mushroom pouted and crossed his arms, letting Ten plop him onto his bed. Eyes darting up from under his bangs, he pleaded with puppy eyes,  
“Please, just one more episode?”  
Ten laughed, causing the younger to bristle at being found so humorous.  
“You sound like Taeyong now,” the elder managed out between his giggles. Too tired to fight his hyung any longer, Jisung wiggled under his covers and picked up his pillow, pressing his face against the mattress before covering his head with the cushion. Taking a seat beside him and quieting his chuckles, Ten massaged the maknae’s back soothingly as he gently removed the pillow from his grasp.  
“Jisung-ah, you can’t sleep like that,” Ten chided, placing a hand under the younger's chin and lifting it to slip the pillow back underneath where it belonged. Continuing to rub Jisungs’ back softly he asked,  
“Does your head hurt? Is that why you’ve been so crabby?”  
Hiding his face in his arms, Jisung nodded; face burning from acting so childish over something as silly as a headache.  
“My head hurts and my eyes hurt and…” The boy trailed off, not wanting to admit how he truly felt.  
“I’m tired.”  
Grinning devilishly at the revelation, Ten poked the boys’ sides and teased him mercilessly.  
“Oh really? Our maknae is tired? I thought you were strong and could stay up like your hyungs,”  
He went on and on, until Jisung was whining and punching him lightly to end the onslaught of sass. His grin shrank and he patted the boy's shoulder reassuringly.  
“You’re probably dehydrated; I’ll get you some water,”  
Just as he stood to leave, the door swung open and there stood Doyoung, a squirming Chenle in his arms. Quickly shaking his head from side to side and pressing a finger to his lips, the others got the message to stay quiet so as not to rouse the youngest Chinese boy, Once Chenle was up, he was up, and there was no going back. Ten and Jisung watched their bandmate shuffle over to the others' bed and draw back the covers with one hand, while Chenle rubbed his eyes with his fists and shifted in his grip. Carefully lowering the younger onto his bed, he tucked the boy in and rubbed his back. Chenle liked to sleep on his tummy, so Doyoung had made sure to turn him over ever so carefully and they waited. The air was tense as everyone hoped the younger would remain unconscious, both for their sake and his own. Suddenly Chenle’s eyes flew open and Doyoung despaired, having tried his best to put him to bed without waking him. Sinking to the floor and flopping there, he waited for the boy to bounce out of bed and run back to the media room, but nothing happened. Peering over the edge of the bed, Doyoung saw Chenle blink tiredly, yawn once, then close his eyes, rubbing his cheek against his pillow.  
Ten silently cheered as Doyoung sighed in relief, rubbing the younger's back until his breathing evened out and was deeply asleep. Doyoung stood to join Ten by the door and Jisung buried himself under his covers, clutching his head and hoping someone would relieve his headache soon. Turning to face Ten, they spoke in hushed whispers as Doyoung queried,  
“Are the others asleep?” Ten nodded and stretched, “I checked on Jeno and Jaemin before bringing Jisung in here, and they were asleep, and Renjun is too,” pointing up at the bunk above Chenle’s, where said boy rested peacefully, Moomin plushie in hand.  
“What about Mark and Donghyuck?” Frowning slightly, Ten made his way to the door with Doyoung trailing behind.  
“I haven’t heard anything from their room but you ought to go and check…just in case.” Nodding, the two parted ways, Ten shuffling down one hallway to retrieve Jisungs’ water, and Doyoung turned to the door on his right. Waiting a moment before putting a hand on the door handle, he heard a yell that sounded an awful lot like their youngest rapper, so he quickly threw the door open and flicked on the light.

There they were, staring horrified at him, eyes wide like deer in the headlights. They stood on each other’s bed, each clutching a pillow tightly; they stood in what could only be described as cheesy fighting stances, Mark with an arm extended in a punch, and Donghyuck with one leg raised, hands raised above his head. A quick glance around the room told Doyoung that he had interrupted a pillow fight, judging by the knocked over lamp and bedsheets thrown to the floor. Crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at his two suddenly very nervous dongsaengs, he only had one thing to say.  
“Explain”  
“Hyung, it was all Mark's fault!”  
“My fault?! You started it!”  
“Yeah, but you wouldn't give me back my pillow!”  
“I told you, it’s mine!”  
As the two bickered, their words died on their lips at Doyoungs’ withering glare.  
“I don’t care who started it, you both need to be in bed. Lay down, Donghyuck, pick up that lamp, and Mark, give him back his pillow.”  
Begrudgingly, the two complied, Donghyuck placing the plastic lamp back on the side table where it had perched before being smacked off of its spot, and Mark throwing the pillow with a pout onto his roommate’s bed. Each returning to their proper bed, the two hurried to fixing their covers and laying down, casting nervous glances at their hyung, hoping he wouldn’t tell on them.  
“Goodnight, you two,” he mumbled as he stepped into the room and pressed a light, brotherly kiss to each of their foreheads, Donghyuck wiping off his and sticking his tongue out in mock disgust. They chorused “goodnights” as their hyung flicked off the lamp, the few rays of light escaping from the closet illuminating the room softly.  
“Hyung?”  
“Yes, Donghyuck?”  
“Could we go and get a drink and maybe a snack before-”  
“GOODNIGHT.”  
The door swung shut and the two were left in comfortable silence. Mark turned over and shifted under his covers, getting comfortable, before relaxing and closing his eyes. While he felt bad that they’d been caught in the act of their pillow fight, he was tired and appreciated the chance to sleep. He felt himself beginning to drift off, sinking further and further into his pillow when-  
“Ugh.”  
Mark winced, eyes snapping open in annoyance at Donghyuck’s whines that pierced the sweet silence. Not bothering to whisper, the crabby vocalist muttered,  
“Why does Doyoung have to be such a-“  
“Watch your mouth,” they heard the elder call from down the hall. Mark winced; they had thought he had gotten to the media room by the time they had muttered their annoyed remarks. Silence fell over the two once more, and Mark snuggled into his pillow again, sighing peacefully.  
“Jerk.”  
Rapid footsteps began to approach their room from out in the hall, sending Donghyuck into a panic as he squeaked and buried himself under his covers. While the other was too busy hiding under his pillows, Mark heard Doyoung laughing as he tiptoed away, causing the younger to chuckle as well.  
Giggles dying down after a moment, Doyoung saw Ten slip out of Jisung’s room, glad to see he had gotten his headache relief. Their steps fell into place as they made their way back to the media room, the same comfortable air of silence falling over them like a warm blanket. Once the two got to Jeno and Jaemin’s room, they peeked in once more, just to be sure they were asleep, unlike the troublemakers next door. The room was dark and quiet, the only sound being Jeno’s soft snoring, and a small lamp that they indignantly refused to call a nightlight glowed in the corner. After watching over the pair that had actually listened and gone to bed for a few moments, they headed back to the media room, satisfied that all the Dream members were content.  
“I wonder if they found the remote yet…” Ten’s question was answered by soft triumphant cheers from the others as they entered, seeing Jaehyun ecstatically waving the remote in the air. No one knew where he’d managed to pull it from, they'd searched the whole room, but there it was. Making their way through the tangle of bodies and furniture that stood in their way, Doyoung was too focused on trying to get to his former spot on the couch to notice Yuta’s malicious glare. He had not forgotten the younger’s “accident” earlier, and intended to make him pay for it. As his socked feet shuffled by, Doyoung’s eyes shot open when he felt someone grab his foot and give it a harsh yank. Arms flailing, he had little time to do more than gasp when he slipped on WinWin’s blanket, toppling backwards and landing on Yuta. This time the Japanese boy's shout of pain escaped as he knocked his shoulder against WinWin, sending the shocked boy crashing into Jaehyun. This domino effect ended with the remote flying out of Jaehyun’s hand toward the lump under the blanket that they had been trying so hard not to wake. They all knew the remote struck home when they heard it smack something hard and hollow, and the room fell silent. Slowly, the lump under the blanket emerged, Taeil’s messy bedhead popping out, hands clutching the aching part of his skull. His eyes cracked open, and if looks could kill, NCT would be a distant memory. With a positively viscous glare, the voice of the eldest rumbled out in a growl.  
“Aren’t you all supposed to be in bed?”  
The room cleared instantly as all the members rushed, tripping over each other in a frenzy to escape their furious hyung. Taeyong was too scared to move from where Taeil perched on his lap, eyes going wide as the eldest turned to face him. All Taeyong managed was a sheepish grin as Taeil raised an eyebrow at him, the glare never leaving his face.  
“Well, you said it hyung, it’s really late,” the leader proclaimed as he pretended to yawn and stretch, sliding out from under Taeil.  
“I think I’ll just head off to bed and see you in the morning,” as he tried to slip out of the room, he felt a hand on the back of the collar of his shirt and broke into a run as he tried to escape the lengthy lecture he knew was bound to come his way. The other members giggled in their rooms as they heard Taeil’s shouts at the leader he was chasing around the dorm, until they heard Taeyong turning down the hallway that led to their rooms. They all dove into bed as they each hoped the eldest wouldn’t choose their room to enter and reprimand them, abandoning their leader to take the scolding. Sighing collectively in relief, they all relaxed in their beds as they heard the beginning of a lecture about truth and responsibility while Taeyong whined as he was dragged back to clean up the media room. They all decided that it had been a good night, even Taeil and Taeyong as they folded blankets and swept up bits of popcorn. Perhaps they could do it again tomorrow, the leader thought mischievously as he grinned at Taeil, sneakily tucking the remote into his pajama pants pocket so that the eldest wouldn’t be able to end their future fun. As he watched Taeyong saunter off to his room, Taeil wondered with a smirk of his own if the leader knew he had taken the remote to the stereo rather than the TV as he entered his own room and flopped into bed, hiding the control under his mattress as he drifted off wearing a triumphant grin.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry for how bad this ending is but it's the first fic I've published. I can't find a lot of fluff with just the members messing around, so I tried to make my own and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
